


Four Minute Stare

by endika



Series: Supercorp as songs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Oblivious Lena Luthor, aka my only two moods, yearning and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endika/pseuds/endika
Summary: Lena finds an excuse to stay at Kara's home after a game night, and seeing as they're both oblivious gays, decide that they should do the "36 questions to fall in love" quiz.What could possibly happen?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp as songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 526





	Four Minute Stare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic while listening to "Four Minute Stare" by Herdís Stefánsdóttir, so if you wanna listen to it to get in the mood, go ahead, it's lovely :)

It was nearing the end of game night, and one by one the people she had invited started leaving the apartment. It had been an awesome night, she had teamed up with Lena and together they’d destroyed all the other teams. Winn had even tried to trick them and manipulate the results, to no avail. But now everyone had left, and she was quickly gathering all the stuff she had to clean up. In the morning she would do it, for now she wanted to rest. She didn’t want to sleep though, so she prepared some hot cocoa with marshmallows practically covering its whole surface. Sue her, she had a sweet tooth.

She had just finished sparkling them when a soft knock came from the door. She lowered her glasses and quickly x-rayed it to make sure there wasn’t a threat, but she saw Lena. The blonde quickly reached for the door and opened it.

“Hi Lena, what brings you back here?”

“I think I left my glasses.”

With that said she strolled inside the living room and started looking for them. As much as she tried to find them she couldn’t.

“Sorry, maybe I’ve misplaced them and they’re actually somewhere else. Alright, I’m going to get out of your hair now. It was a lovely evening Kara” She turned back, and when she had almost reached the door Kara stopped her.

“Wait, I was making hot cocoa,” She stated matter-of-factly “If you wanna stay a little longer, I mean, if you wanna sleep, which you should, your CEO’S schedule is just _whew_ crazy, you should go back to your house, but I just… What I’m saying is that, if you wanna stay here for a while, I’ll be happy to prepare something for you.” 

“Breathe, darling.” The Luthor smiled. “And yes, spending some more time with you sounds wonderful.”

“Nice, so what do you want to drink?”

“Hot cocoa doesn’t sound that bad, actually.”

“Hot cocoa it is.”

Kara went back to the kitchen to quickly brew it while Lena took off her coat and shoes, leaving them by the door. They both sat on the couch once Kara finished heating their drinks, and a comfortable silence draped over them. They stayed like that until the blonde cut their silence.

“Hey Lena, have you heard about that 36 questions test?”

Lena tried to recall if she had ever heard about something similar to that. She came to the conclusion that it had to be something dorky, which wasn’t surprising if you considered it had come from Kara “Sunshine” Danvers. 

“Not really if I’m being honest. Is it some kind of ‘What boy band member are you based on your pizza order’?”

“Personally I wouldn’t mind taking that test, but no. It’s actually called ‘36 Questions to Love’ or something like that. Let me look it up real quick.” With that said, she grabbed her phone and quickly googled it. “Found it! There’s a site with the 36 questions in order, do you maybe want to do it?”

“I guess, let’s go for it.”

“Okay, the page says that the quiz is meant to make yourself fall in love with somebody or make your love even stronger, so let’s do it! But,” She paused dramatically and looked at her best friend with the utmost seriousness. “Lena, you have to promise you won’t fall in love with me when we finish the test.” She raised her hand, showing Lena her pinky.

The Luthor considered her words. Kara had said she couldn’t fall in love with her _when_ she finished, but she was already in love with the blonde. Talk about loopholes… 

She took Kara’s pinky with hers and stared back.

“I, Lena Kieran Luthor, promise not to fall in love with you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, once we’ve finished this test.” And with that, their seemingly legal contract was set.

“Great then, let’s begin. First off, if you could invite anyone in the world to dinner, who would it be?”

“Since it doesn’t specify whether dead or alive, I’ll answer my mom. Not Lillian, but my biological mother. I don’t remember her all that well, but I would like to know if she’s proud of me and what I’ve achieved. I’d also ask for a hug, probably?” Her eyes had gotten misty, but she didn’t quite cry. She swiped her hands under her eyes, careful with her makeup. Kara squeezed her hand and gave her a look, asking if she was okay. Lena only nodded back and smiled softly. “Okay now, next question. You know what, I’m going to skip it.”

“But you can’t do that!”

“My dear, it just says ‘Would you like to be famous? In what way?’ and Supergirl is already famous,” Lena declared, fixing Kara with a look that said _convince me otherwise_. “so I’ll go with the next one. Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?”

“I used to. When I first came to Earth my English wasn’t that good, so I always brainstormed a little before making any phone calls. Not when I was calling Alex, though, but still. And nowadays I only rehearse before a really important one.” She grabbed her mug and took a sip. “My turn, what would constitute a “perfect” day for you?”

Lena furrowed her brow and pondered the question for a bit. “I guess I would start the day snoozing my alarm.” That statement brought a smile to Kara’s face. “Admittedly, I wouldn’t do much, probably only read and listen to music.” She briefly considered her next words. “I’d probably want to spend some time with you too.”

“Oh Rao, you’re such a softie…” Kara cooed.

“I open up my heart for you and this is what I get?” The brunette brought a hand to her chest in a gesture of faux offense. “My my, Miss Danvers, who would’ve thought?” 

And so they kept going back and forth, telling each other bits of information, revealing little facts and secrets. 

“So, wait a second, are you telling me you went on a camping trip and fell off a cliff, a small one but still, and somehow your foot got stuck on a rope that was tied to a branch somewhere and you ended up there, hanging upside down?” 

“I could’ve gotten out of that situation easily, had I used my powers, but alas, we were in a public place and Alex was all like ‘Kara you can’t do that, people are gonna find out’ blah blah blah. So I had to wait until an adult got there and cut the rope, which consequently had me rolling down a couple feet and well… yeah” She pouted when she saw the younger woman trying to stifle a laugh. “You really are a Luthor, I know I shouldn’t have shared any embarrassing moments of my life...”

“Darling, you are the most precious alien on this earth, and I wouldn’t laugh at your expense unless you gave me a _really_ good reason.” She teased.

“Oh, come on, shush it.”

“Okay, okay, so now that we’ve finished the test, what’s left to do?” Kara skipped to the next part and read aloud. “Congratulations, you've answered all the questions!” She hollered and gave Lena a high-five. “Now for the hard part. In order to solidify your love, you have to look into your partner's eyes for four minutes. _In silence_. It's hard, and you'll squirm, but you'll learn an incredible amount. Good luck…” 

“That doesn’t sound that bad.” It did. Lena was dreading having to do it because, yeah sure, it wasn’t that hard to do, if you weren’t in love with the woman in front of you, that is. “How do you want to do it exactly?” 

“Well, for starters, we’ll have to be facing each other.” She scanned the room and in a gust of wind she closed the windows. “You know, ‘cause it says we must do this in silence. So I figured the city might distract us.”

“Yeah sure.” With each passing second Lena’s panic increased, a fact that Kara seemed to notice.

“Are you alright, Lena? Because we don’t have to do this if you want to. It’s late enough, you can stay the night if you want to, by the way, but don’t feel as though you have to do anything because I say so…”

“Kara, I want to, don’t worry. Shall we begin?” She had already prepared a timer on her phone. “But remember, neither of us can talk until the countdown has ended.”

“Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three…”

And so it began. Under the dim light of the living room’s lamp shades they stared at one another. Kara’s gaze never left Lena’s eyes, the hint of a smile tracing her lips. Lena wondered what it would be like to cross that distance and take them with her own, to feel the softness of that skin under hers. It wasn’t the first time she had taken a close look at the reporter’s face, but the late hours and absence of light made it much more personal, even intimate, dare she say. 

Those baby blue eyes had always amazed her. She wondered how many galaxies they had seen. She knew they had witnessed the death of her home planet’s star, but had they seen the beauty of a new one being born? Maybe Lena could show her someday. She could create a virtual reality that felt true enough to Kara’s senses. Lena knew she couldn’t bring Krypton back to Kara, but she could try to gift her glimpses of new opportunities. After all, what was the dawning of a star if not the beginning of hope? She would learn how to give it back to Kara. For all the times the woman had done the same for her. For all those times her eyes hadn’t abandoned Lena, not asking for anything in return.

Without breaking eye contact, the blonde took Lena’s hand with her own and intertwined their fingers. They were a perfect fit, merely resting on top of hers as if that’s what they had been designed for. Lena’s touch was something Kara was familiar with, but nonetheless always amazed her. When had she become so lucky as to deserve it? After all, Lena was a very reserved woman, so why did she let Kara touch her?

Her mind was on an overdrive, even though she’d been the one to initiate the contact, but her eyes never left Lena. She was awed at the way the light reflected on the eyes of the woman she was in love with. Wait no, Kara _loved_ Lena, as a friend, platonically. She wasn’t _in love._ She tried to convince herself of that. If she repeated it enough, she could maybe change her feelings. After all, Lena didn’t like her that way. Sure, she had filled her office with flowers and bought a multi million dollar company for her, but isn’t that what friends are for?

They kept looking at each other, getting closer with each passing second without either of them noticing it. Their faces were now mere inches apart. It would be so easy to close that distance and just throw it all away. Lena could feel Kara’s breath over her lips, while the hand that was tangled with hers kept softly stroking her skin. She brought her free hand to the side of the Kryptonian’s face and heard her take a sharp breath. There was so little distance between their bodies, that she could see the way Kara’s pupils dilated, she moved her face slightly closer-

The countdown came to an end and the alarm broke the quietness that had settled over the room.

_Fuck._

Lena grabbed her phone trying to stop the annoying sound that was coming from it. Once the ringing stopped, Lena faced the other woman. Kara, on her end, stayed silent while she watched her. 

“Can we try that again? Though maybe we could forgo the timer this time around.” 

Kara didn’t answer, she just nodded her head absent-mindedly. 

Lena dropped back her phone and gently grabbed the hand that had been covering hers moments ago. Their eyes locked again, and the little smile that Kara had been sporting for the past four minutes returned. Once again, in just a couple of minutes, they found themselves inching closer to one another. Their faces were almost touching, breaths mingling. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kara lick her bottom lip and then, like in one of her most treasured daydreams, she brought it between her teeth, lightly biting it.

“Lena-” Her voice was raspy, but her tone was smooth. The Luthor could practically feel her on her mouth, so on one of those spur-of-the-moment decisions, she closed the distance still remaining between them.

The kiss was but a caress, easy and smooth. At first Kara rested frozen in place, eyes wide open in surprise, but soon enough she closed them and started taking the lead. She untangled her hand from her best friend’s grasp, she didn’t know if she should still call her that, and moved it so that it was resting on the small of her back. She brought her closer with it, while the other hand started slowly tracing her silhouette. From her hips to her ribs, feeling the skin of her neck under her fingertips, until she reached the side of her face. Kara deepened the kiss whilst she stroked Lena’s cheek with the pad of her thumb, calmly savouring the moment. Bit by bit, her kisses softened, until they were mere pecks. Her mouth began moving of her own accord, following an invisible line from her mouth to her jaw. She kept going lower, the brunette tilting her head to allow for better access, an offer Kara kindly took.

Lena let out a shaky breath when she felt Kara’s lips lingering over her pulse point. That shaky breath turned into heavy sighs as soon as the blonde added pressure, kissing and sucking until she left a mark. Lena noticed Kara was smiling against her neck, and nothing could’ve prepared her for what came next. A tongue deliberately stroked the now reddened spot, softly but surely, followed by a playful bite that elicited a soft whimper from the younger woman.

“Kara…” She separated their faces and took a moment to arrange her thoughts. 

She saw Kara’s kiss-swollen lips form a smirk just as she felt herself being lifted and placed over the superhero’s lap. 

_Dear Lord_ , she knew Kara was Supergirl and all that jazz, but that effortless demonstration of strength had her thinking some very much _inappropriate_ thoughts. A wandering hand suddenly on her thigh didn’t help matters, even less when it started moving upwards. 

“Kara, I swear to God if you don’t kiss me right now…”

“If I don’t, what will happen?” before Lena could answer, she felt a thigh slip between hers. “Oh?” Said the blonde with the most innocent look on her face, which turned smug when she squeezed both her hands, hard enough to bring a gasp out of the Luthor.

Those sinful hands grabbed her and started moving her up and down that thigh. She could feel every graze of her clothed skin against Kara’s. The friction against her centre started bringing waves of pleasure to Lena, who had already closed her eyes and was softly sighing. Kara, on her end, flexed her thigh harder, increasing the pressure over Lena’s core.

They started building a steady rhythm, rocking against each other while soft moans escaped even softer lips. Kara finally closed the distance between them once again, leaving feather light kisses all over Lena’s neck and face, avoiding the lips where she knew the other woman wanted her. She found the mark she’d left before and sucked again. Lena’s hips stuttered and a weak whine dropped from her lips.

Kara wanted to bring that sound out of her again and again, so she didn’t waste any time crumpling up Lena’s skirt and pressing her hand against her front. Lena shuddered slightly and mumbled something similar to Kara’s name. To say that she was turned on was a great understatement. Between the hand stroking her core, the mouth on her neck ruthlessly ravaging her and Kara’s soft praises, she was in a complete state of bliss.

She only lasted a couple of minutes until she reached her high. It sneaked on her like rays of sun in the early morning, without warning, soft but insistent, warming her from the inside out, basking her in a subtle glow.

Kara kept brushing her fingers against her while she rode the waves of her peak. It felt like heaven.

“Well, fuck me.” Said Lena once she came back down.

“Lena, I believe I just did.” 

The wink Kara gave her should have been illegal, it made blood run to her cheeks, painting them in a pink blush. 

“Oh, shut up. I’m never gonna live this down, am I?” She already dreaded the answer.

“Nah, but for what is worth, you looked really pretty.” Kara smiled bashfully, dropping her head down so that Lena couldn’t see her embarrassment.

“My dear, you are precious.” Grabbing Kara's face with delicate hands, Lena looked once again into her eyes. “Did you know one of your pupils is always dilated? It’s barely noticeable, but there’s a slight difference if you look closely. I think it’s beautiful.” She sighed. “You are.”

“Khap Zhao rrip.”

“What does that mean?”

“I- that’s just- well you know, like a common Kryptonese phrase…” Kara looked like a deer in headlights. 

“Which means?” To the hero’s lack of response she let out an exasperated sigh. “Really Kara? I’ve literally just had an orgasm while riding your thigh, I think I deserve some-”

“I love you!”

That stopped Lena on her tracks. “Wait, what?”

“I love you, Lena. That’s what Khap Zhao rrip means. Well, actually, it’s more like ‘I’m in love with you’, have been for a while now, but potato potato.”

“Wait a minute, are you saying we could have been doing _this_ way sooner?”

“ _This_ as in…”

“ _This_ as in us smooching” The Kryptonian let out a laugh at the majestic, if you asked Lena, choice of words.

“Yeah? I guess we could have been _smooching_ since the day we first met.” The smile that lit up Lena’s face was the brightest and most beautiful one Kara had ever seen.

“In case it wasn’t clear enough, I’m in love with you too, Kara.”

The blonde only wrapped her arms around her _Zhao_ and hugged her, pressing their fronts together. With her mouth beside Lena’s ear she whispered soft words of love, until a thought crossed her mind.

“By the way, does you being in love with me mean you won’t force feed me kale anymore?”

“For the love of everything that’s holy, just shut up, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
